It's not Enough
by KHwhitelion
Summary: You can’t just keep what you want and throw out the rest!" A peak into Drake's mind during the "Josh is Done" episode. Rated for language.


**Whoa. I never actually thought I'd give in to my latest obsession and actually write a 'Drake & Josh' fic. I love this fandom, don't get me wrong, but I'm not sure what some of my readers would think….XD Ah well, it's my creativity, my mind and my fandom obsession!**

**Actually, the real reason I wrote this is because I needed to vent some pent up emotions. And I really couldn't use any of my other fandoms, due to the actual situation. So I thought, why not this? It's almost perfect! **

**So here it is. A little angsty tidbit from Drake's mind during the 'Josh is Done' episode. Because every D&J fan is allowed to write at least ONE interpretation of it!!**

* * *

So that's it then, huh? You're "done" with me, just like that. After all the damned shit we've been through together, after all the crazy memories we've managed to create over the years, all of a sudden you're calling it quits? Like none of it even _happened_?

What the hell!

You can't do that! Not to me! Not to your best friend—your _brother_! You can't pretend I don't exist! Pretend I don't matter! I mean, for cryin' out loud, we live under the same roof! Have the same parents—the same evil little sister! You can't just keep what you want and throw out the rest! Families…._life_ doesn't work that way, dammit!

And what about our room huh? It's _our_ room. Emphasis on the '_our_.' Are we really just gonna be _roommates_ for the rest of high school? Do you even think that's possible?

Ha. Yeah right. As if you could ignore me. You've never been able to, even when you _were_ mad. Every single damn day we get on each others' nerves—tough luck trying to make _that_ go away. We're brothers, man. That's what we do. And I don't care if you've kicked me out of your life! Nothing is gonna change….

I mean, it was just a stupid chemistry test….wasn't it? You wouldn't….you couldn't _really_ say goodbye….because of something like that….right? I _said_ I was _sorry_. I _didn't_ mean to forget you that morning. I thought you knew that.

I….I thought you knew _me_.

I know I'm not the smartest guy around….and _maybe_ I can be a _little_ ego-centric at times….but you know I'd never do anything that would seriously hurt you. Not intentionally, anyway. I said it before and I'll say it again: I'm your brother. I _do_ care. And underneath these flawless features is someone who's tried to prove that time and time again. Remember that really cute girl you used to like? The one you lied to and said you were a guitar player? Who helped you with that, huh? Or when you publically humiliated yourself on the weather channel. Who was it who finally cheered you up? Who made you realize it wasn't the end of the world?

I did, Josh. _I_ did.

In my own, fucked up way, I _tried_ to be there for you. To show you that despite popular belief, I really _am_ a good guy.

But that's not enough anymore, is it? Not even Oprah's autograph—the one _I_ gave you—stands in the way of outweighing the good with the bad, huh? You've completely de-personalized me; I can see it in your eyes. I'm not a brother to you—I'm not even a _person_! To you, I'm nothing more than a common housefly; easy to ignore, but forever buzzing around.

Until the inevitable flyswatter comes crashing down on me….ending the world as I know it. A world filled with bickering, wild stunts, and failed attempt after failed attempt of revenge on _our_ sister. A world filled with junk food and video games, of late nights in front of the TV….and a world where my best friend—the only _real_ friend I've ever had—would put on his goofy grin, wrap me in a hug, and forgive me.

That's _my_ world, Josh.

And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take it away from me.

* * *

**I actually feel somewhat better after writing this. I like vent fics. They're fun, and they really do help—I recommend it.**

**Anyway, like I said before, this takes place during the episode, not after it, so Drake hasn't completely given up hope yet….I should write my own follow up haha. This was fun, so I just might!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
